In the pharmaceutical industry, the primary method for product promotion of ethical products is the use of outside sales representatives. Company sales representatives target specific physicians and detail the features and benefits of particular pharmaceutical products. Pharmaceutical manufacturers have documented that the most effective method of product promotion involves providing pharmaceutical product samples to prescribers of the products who then pass along the product samples to patients. Physicians therefore receive numerous quantities of pharmaceutical product samples for purposes of conducting patient trials. These trials enable physicians to determine the effectiveness of certain drugs in certain patients for certain diseases, as well as to determine patients' tolerance of the drugs and their compliance with drug administration directions.
A responsibility of the Food & Drug Administration (FDA) is the regulation of pharmaceutical product samples. The PDMA (Pharmaceutical Drug Manufacturing Act) Act of 1987 requires pharmaceutical manufacturers to track and account for product samples distributed by sales representatives to prescribing physicians. Pharmaceutical manufacturers are required to account for all sample product inventories, as well as the time, location, and specific physicians who receive promotional samples. Pharmaceutical sales representatives are required to record receipts of product samples, adjustments to sample inventories, and distribution of product samples, and to report any loss or theft of product samples. Additionally, PDMA warehousing requirements dictate inventory storage methods and locations both within pharmaceutical companies themselves and for outside pharmaceutical sales representatives.
However, it is often the case that accountability for pharmaceutical product samples ends when the samples reach the physicians. Most physicians do little to account for their inventories of product samples. Rather, physicians tend to distribute pharmaceutical product samples to patients much more informally than retail pharmacies, keeping few if any records and often not even counting the precise number of product samples given to patients.
The PDMA's accountability requirements increase pharmaceutical manufacturers' expenses for promoting and distributing product samples as well as the complexity of administering sampling programs. As competition within the pharmaceutical industry increases, costs associated with product samples place an increasingly greater burden on the pharmaceutical manufacturers. Pharmaceutical manufacturers are therefore attempting to reduce expenses and maintain acceptable profits while incorporating the PDMA's new requirements into established promotional practices.
Although product samples are an extremely effective promotional tool, the manufacturing of drug product samples in addition to normally packaged drug products has proven to be increasingly costly. Pharmaceutical product samples are typically elaborately and expensively packaged and are extremely bulky compared to normally packaged drug products. Pharmaceutical manufacturers utilize separate product sample packaging lines to package drug product samples. Distribution of product samples requires delivery via separate carriers and distribution routes. In addition, drug product samples are typically warehoused separately from normally packaged drug products.
Because the current climate in the pharmaceutical industry prohibits the unrestrained shifting of costs to final consumers, pharmaceutical manufacturers have taken several new approaches to reducing costs associated with promoting product samples. Nevertheless, pharmaceutical manufacturers are attempting to maintain the marketing advantages of using sales representatives to distribute product samples.
One cost-reducing approach that pharmaceutical manufacturers have attempted is the distribution of sample vouchers to prescribing physicians, retail pharmacies, and pharmaceutical sales representatives. With this approach, instead of giving drug product samples directly to patients, physicians give the patients vouchers for the drug product samples. The vouchers may then be redeemed at retail pharmacies for the actual drugs. Alternately, the patients may receive cash or credit rebates at the pharmacies.
Another cost-reducing approach that pharmaceutical manufacturers have attempted is the distribution of product samples via mail order. With this approach, pharmaceutical sales representatives provide prescribing physicians with request authorization forms. Physicians then use the forms to authorize deliveries of product samples directly to the physician's office from third-party pharmaceutical supply warehouses.
These approaches to distributing pharmaceutical product samples have not met with substantial and universal acceptance. All of these approaches lack an effective, efficient and practical system for distributing the trial or sample products to patients and at the same time recording pertinent data, which is easily accessible, relating to prescribing and dispensing the pharmaceutical trial products.
Additionally, there are strict rules associated with the dispensing of pharmaceuticals outside of the sample context. In particular, prescriptions are closely monitored by the appropriate government agencies. To help combat prescription fraud, new systems must be developed that allow prescription drugs to be tracked such that appropriate reporting may be performed about the dispensation of prescription drugs outside the sample context. Thus, there remains a need for alternative prescription routines that address these needs.